Prodigal Daughter- Angel series
by NeonXra
Summary: Angel keeps waking up from dreams about his little daughter, Kaitlynn. When he hears on the news that a girl named Kaitlynn Ann Grayson was found dead, he knows it's his daughter. He goes up to the girl to find out that she wasn't only sired. Trying to adapt to her new life as a vampire, Kaily finds great dislike in Angel, believing he is the one who did this. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**Angel keeps waking up from dreams about his little daughter, Kaitlynn. When he hears on the news that a girl named Kaitlynn Ann Grayson was found dead, he knows it's his daughter. He goes up to the girl to find out that she wasn't only sired. Trying to adapt to her new life as a vampire, Kaily finds great dislike in Angel, believing he is the one who did this. Angel does his best to find out who did this, but the truth is rather shocking..**

* * *

_Angelus glanced down at his hand, wich was holding onto another, smaller one. In his hand he held the one of his daughter, Kaitlynn Ann. She looked up to him and gave him a smile. Her bright unusual blue coloured eyes made him feel something that no vampire could've ever feel; like a real parent. Darla had been hunting with the other two vampires that kept the family company, James and Elisabeth. 'Father?', the young girl looked questioning at her father. Angelus couldn't help but smile at the girl. 'We'll be save soon', he told her and kept walking, in the hope of_ _safety.._

* * *

**21th century.**

"Emma! Hurry up!".

A seventeen year old girl named Kaitlynn Grayson was standing outside waiting for her best friend. She smiled while the sun was shining. After a while she heard the sound of heels clicking to the ground. Kaily, as her friends usually called her, was always questioning why her friend could even run on those heels.

"Seriously, I could've died in that time you were gone", Kaily said to her best friend, making her laugh in process. Emma all of the sudden shrieked and Kaily soon figured out why. The boys from the football team were coming _their _direction. Kaily always did her best to avoid them, this time, it was impossible. But her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jason Stevens, one of the boys. Emma smiled at her friend, who seemed to blush.

"Hey Kaily", Jason said to her. Kaily showed her most beautiful smile. "Hey", she answered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some of Jason's friend talk to each other. She always had the ability to notice things quicker than others, but this time, she heard what they actually _said_. "He should ask her out!", Kaily frowned at it. She didn't like the tone of that. Immediately she was at her guard.

* * *

Angel awoke and damned himself. For nearly a week he still had the same sort of dreams. They were all about his little girl, Kaitlynn Ann. He wasn't sure what happend to her, but he knew it was _his_ fault and if she was maybe still alive, she'd hate him forever. At times he wanted to ask any channel to the Higher Beings to find out what happend. If she was still alive, or dead. Last thing he knew, Darla took her somewhere.

* * *

Emma looked with slight suprise when Kaily looked pretty cautious. She broke her gaze from Jason and walked away. Emma sighed and ran after her friend, ignoring the comments of Jason's friends.

She found Kaily pacing underneath a tree. Emma's eyes widen in shock. "Kaily?", she lightly touched her friend's arm. Right in front of her eyes Kaily all of the sudden collapsed to the ground. Emma screamed in fear, but told herself to stay calm and called 911. Meanwhile alot of people gathered around to see what happend to the young girl..

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Back at home Emma tried to regain stability of what just had happend. Before the ambulance was there, Kaily had.. Died. The weird thing was, there was no sign of any violence and she was never sick. Any diseases weren't there and her organs were fine. Paramedics were stunned by this. Dying out of the blue..

Emma's older brother Adam came in a few minutes later. Emma had been crying hysterical and Adam couldn't figure out what was wrong. The shock was also big for him to hear the best friend of his sister had died. They now sat down on the couch with their parents in front of them. Mrs. Adams was still trying to figure out what happend. Kaily had been coming over for the past nearly fourteen years.

"Mom?", Emma's mother looked up to see the tearful brown eyes of her daughter. "Yes?".

Emma breathed in and out. "Can I see her? I mean in the morgue", she asked. Her parents were a bit taken aback by that, but they understood. That way Emma could say goodbye in private, instead of with alot of people around.

* * *

At Wolfram and Hart Angel was busy working when all of the sudden his assistent Harmony rushed in. "Boss, I'm sorry to interrupt. But you _have_ to see this".

Angel frowned at her but followed her. When they arrived he noticed everyone was there, including Illyria. When he saw what was on the news, he looked ready to faint. The news report was about a girl who had mysteriously died, but when they showed her face, Angel was certain it was his daughter.

Spike appearantly thought the same. "Angel, isn't that.. Kaitlynn?", he asked. Everyone turned to look at him. Angel sighed and saw no other option but to tell them the truth; "It seems so. You see, nearly a hundred fifty years ago, Darla had seeked a shaman who could give her to ability to get pregnant for a short amount of time. So, nine months later, a young girl named Kaitlynn Ann was born, and she was my daughter".

Everyone stayed silent for a little while. "How are you so certain that the dead girl is you're daughter?", Harmony asked. Angel stared at the wall for a few minutes, not answering. "We're going to find it out, tonight".

* * *

At the morgue the workers their had already closed the building. Emma had at least had the oppurtunity to see her best friend one more time before the funeral. Emma's mother wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder. "We will all miss her dearly", she said. Emma nodded as a tear rolled over her cheek.

She turned around when she heard the sound of someone trying to break in. "Mom?", she asked, getting a grip on her mothers arm. "Maybe we should call the police", her mother said, but Emma had already left to find out who or what was breaking in the morgue.

* * *

Angel was the last of the three to get into the room. It was silent and the smell of dead bodies was really fresh. Spike coughed. "Bloody hell, it really stinks in here!", he said. Angel looked on the doors for the right name. After a while they found who they were looking for; Kaitlynn Ann Grayson.

They opened the door to get the body out. After removing the blanket that was placed over her, Angel immediately felt his heart sank. This was his little daughter, this was Kaitlynn. Much to their suprise, all of the sudden the girls eyes opened and she shot up. "Where am I?!", she nearly yelled. Angel grabbed a hold of the girl's shoulders. "Listen to me, you got sired", the girl calmed down and tried to breathe, but something was stopping her.

"Sired?", she asked blankly. If there was any word she knew enough about to understand, it was the word 'sired'. She was one of the undead now, and there was no way back..

* * *

Emma had climbed trough the window and fell down in a pile of boxes. She wanted to get up when she heard voices talking. "Are you sure this is her? She doesn't seem to remember you at all", Emma frowned and managed to get up. Her shock was rather great when she saw her best friend sitting up, while she was supposed to be dead.

Kaily noticed her best friend and smiled. "Hey, Emma", she said, a bit tiring. Emma blinked a few times before she saw black before her eyes and collapsed to the ground, fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Kaily was a bit suprised to see her best friend at the ground like that, so she rushed over and helped Emma up. "Ow, my head", she said, grabbing her head in process. Kaily smiled blankly. She herself still felt a little dizzy and weak. Angel assisted Kaily by lifting Emma in his arms and placing her on one of the examine tables.

Emma blinked a few times, before smileing and saying a simple 'thank you'. Kaily had been looking at the tall, dark haired male with quite the intrigue. He seemed to notice and smiled at her. Kaily looked at Emma, ignoring Angel. "Why were you here", Kaily said it more like a demand than a question. Angel sighed. But he didn't wanted to tell her, she had just figured she was a vampire. He couldn't just tell her that she was his daughter.

"We thought it was strange a girl just dying while she was just healthy. So we decided to find out what was going on and well, here we are", he explained. It wasn't entirely a lie, but it covered at least why they were here.

Kaily kept looking at him. "That's very thoughtfull", she said to him, walking over to the examine table where Emma was sitting, with Spike examinating her. Emma smiled seeing Kaily looking better already. "You're looking better", she said. Kaily gave a small smile. Then she looked over to the man examinating her. He seemed familiair..

She shook lightly her head. It couldn't be. She had never seen that man in her entire life!

But then it clicked. She knew where she had seen those two men. "You two are the most dangerous vampires in the history", she said, looking at Spike. He blinked before looking at Angel. He sighed and walked over to her. Her hand went to a scapel laying on the table. Angel noticed but let her. He knew that she would hate him if she only knew the truth.

"We are, but there's no need to fear us. We have a soul", Spike explained. Kaily stopped with what she was doing and frowned. "You mean, like you're human?", she asked. "No. We're not, but we aren't like other vampires", Angel added. Her iceblue eyes looked at him. At times like these, he knew it was his little girl, a grown up teenager.

He took a step closer to her. Kaily didn't move, not even a frown or anything. "I feel bad that this happend to you. But I have to say this; you're life as you knew it, is over. No more walking in broad daylight. No more normal food. And no..",

"Beating heart", Kaily finished his sentence. A small smile crept on her face. "I don't know why I tell you this, but my life wasn't exactly great", she said and while telling Angel that, she showed her arm, full of cuts. "My parents never loved me, because I'm not their biological daughter", she said. Angel felt his heart cringe, thought it hadn't been beating for at least 200 years. His daughter, by parents that never had loved her. When he and Darla gave their daughter away, they didn't expect that she would end up in a family like that.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. Angel gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure you're biological parents loved you, very much", he said. Kaily sniffed. "Then why did they gave me away?", she asked. Angel sighed. "It must've been hard. I'm certain they had a good reason", he told her. Kaily showed a small smile to him, a small, but genuine smile. "Thank you", she said and hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

**I'm soo sorry it took soo long!**

* * *

Angel was taken aback by Kaitlynn's sweet gesture. He didn't think she'd trust him that quickly. "Where am I going to stay?", she asked and looked at Angel. He thought about it. Of course she couldn't go home, it would be to dangerous. "You can stay over at Wolfram and Hart. That way we can keep an eye on you and how you're progress as a vampire goes", Angel explained.

Both Emma and Kaily looked at him with slight confusion. "Progress?", Emma asked. Kaily glanced at her best friend and than looked over at the man in front of them. "Yes, mostly vampires turn evil, but since that hasn't happend to you yet, we'd like to examine the proces. If you accept of course", he offered. Kaily hesitated. It seemed to good to be true. A place to live in trade of a few tests.

"What's the catch behind all of this?", she asked, her iceblue eyes not looking away from Angel's brown eyes. "There's no catch in all of this. It's the least I can do to an abandoned child. You have a higher chance on a good mentor in drinking than on the streets. You'll die quicker there to. Of course, I can't force you into things you don't want. I'm just telling you you're options and the consequenses they may bring".

Kaily looked one more time at Emma and then she stepped foreward. "I'll do it. Please, train me. I do not want to end up like all those others", she said to him. Angel gave a short nod. "Very well, let's go", he said and wanted to walk out when Kaily stopped him. "Do you have children?", Kaitlynn asked. Gunn and Spike looked at him, not sure wether he'd lie to her or tell her he had a child.

"I had one", Angel answered, recalling one certain night..

* * *

_"She's wonderful", Darla stated. Kaitlynn stood alongside her mother with her arms crossed and looked at the girl that had noticed their presence. "She knows were here. She knows what I'm going to do to her", Angelus said and smirked evil._

_Kaitlynn felt her heart contrast. Though it was dead she felt like she_ _**had** to help the poor girl. Save her from her destined fate.  
"Why is she so special, father?", Kaitlynn asked out of curiousity. Angelus kneeled down by the now fourteen year old girl and stroke her hair. "She's special Kaitlynn, because she has visions. She forsees what's going to happen to her"._

_Kaitlynn glanced over to the girl, who seemed like a scared animal and couldn't bear it. The thought of what she could prevent. Kaitlynn smiled and walked over to the girl. "Good day", the taller girl greeted her. Kaitlynn smiled at her. "My name is Kaitlynn, what's yours?", she asked. The brunette smiled. "Drusilla Keeble"._

* * *

Kaily looked around in suprise when she saw her room. It was all shades of brown. Her favourite colour. She spun around and fell on her bed with a big smile. This must've been the greatest thing that happend to her so far. Kaily got up and slightly shaking she felt the wound in her neck. She cringed a bit in pain, but it didn't hurt as bad as it did before.. She died.

Kaily sighed and smiled when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in", she answered and the door opened. Kail felt her jaw drop when she saw who it was. It was a green demon with red horns and eyes and in a yellow suit. She couldn't help but smile.

The demon noticed her smile and smiled himself. "I see you enjoy you're new room? We put all the best workers on it", he told her. Kaily smiled and thanked him. "I'm Kaitlynn", she lowered her eyes. "You must've heard on the news already".

Lorne sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed one of her hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaitlynn, I'm Lorne", he said to her. Kaily immediately thought of him as some sort of uncle. "And it's okay kid. It kinda means you're famous".

Kaily couldn't help but laugh. "A famous corps that is", she said and her expression had gotten serious when she looked at the pictures on the wall. She noticed to girls standing next to each other. "Who are they?", Kaily asked. Lorne stood next to her. "Angels daughter, and his 'Masterpiece', Drusilla Keeble".

* * *

_It was nearly 1900 and Kaitlynn was waiting on Drusilla who was on the market looking at a stand full of China dolls. "Kaitlynn, come look!", Drusilla asked her 'sire-sister'. Kaitlynn knew she couldn't refuse, she had always wanted a sister. She walked over to Drusilla and already hadn't gotten a good feeling being around the merchant of the stand. Kaitlynn held onto Drusilla's arm as they both looked at the dolls._

_"I want this one", Drusilla said and looked at Kaitlynn. "I'll call her Miss Edith"._

_Kaitlynn sighed and gave her last bit of money to the merchant. After Drusilla and Kaitlynn left the stand Drusilla pulled Kaitlynn in an hug. "You're the best little sister!", she said hapilly. Kaitlynn couldn't help but smile. Drusilla made her feel wanted around, unlike her parents did. _

_"And you're the best big sister a girl could ever wish for, Dru"._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

**Gosh, thanks so much for the positive reviews!**

* * *

_Kaitlynn sighed as she walked the streets of London, along with her parents and her newly sired 'sister', Drusilla. Ever since she was sired, Drusilla started to desire her own companion. Kaitlynn had been thinking about a companion herself, but she knew her parents wouldn't let her. He had to be either a vampire, or a nobleman who would be sired._

_That was the last thing she'd want. She had never sired before, but how her parents did it, it disguisted her. Kaitlynn looked up and saw a man walking past them, he seemed sorrowed. But Drusilla saw in him her companion. She grabbed Kaitlynn by her arm. "He's wonderfull", she said. Kaitlynn looked up at her sire sister with a frown._

_All this for a little love._

* * *

Kaily awoke to the sound of music. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the mirror. The only thing that had bugged her ever since she got sired was the no reflection. Luckily there was one person who loved to do make up.

"Harmony?", the young vampire walked over to Harmony's desk and smiled. "Goodmorning Kaily", Harmony greeted her. Kaily held a few make up items up. "Could you perhaps help me?", she asked. Harmony's face lit up and she smiled. "Of course!", she said and grabbed an extra chair for her new friend.

After getting her make up done, Kaily went to see Angel. She knocked on the door. A few minutes later there was still no response so she decided to just open the door. "Angel?", she asked and walked in. Angel looked up from his paper work and smiled at her. "How did you sleep?", he asked. Kaily nodded. "Great. At first I was afraid something or someone might sneak up on me, but it didn't happen", she said. Angel nodded. "Good. I might need you're help today".

Kaily felt her eyes widen. "I'm going to see a demon?", she asked and nearly jumped up and down, but when she saw Angel's face, she decided not to.

Angel did smile on her curiousity for demons. "Maybe they're humans. You never know", that made Kaily more eager to meet them. A knock on the door made Kaily jump a little. "Are they the cliënts?", she asked when Angel got up and walked to the door. "Stay calm and don't ask to many questions", Angel said and opened the door. His suprise was big when he saw who it was.

"Harriet?".

It was the ex wife of his best friend Doyle. Kaily peeked up from behind Angel. "Welcome", she said. Harry smiled warmly at the young girl. "Thank you", Kaily couldn't help but notice the guy of her age standing next to the woman. "Hey", he said when he saw Kaily. She felt her blood rush to her face as she looked at his greenish brown eyes.

"Hey", Kaily answered and smiled. "I'm Toby", he said. Angel looked at Harry. "Is he?", Harriet nodded. "Toby is my son", she said. Kaily looked at Angel, who seemed slightly suprised. "Kaitlynn, but you can call me Kaily", Kaily said to Toby. "But I don't get the problem", Kaily said. Angel glared a bit at her.

"Kaitlynn, let me handle this, why don't you show Toby around?", Angel suggested.

* * *

_Kaitlynn looked at her father while he wondered why they hadn't killed William yet. Kaitlynn smirked. "Father", Kaitlynn tried. Her father turned around. "Just don't kill him, do it for Drusilla. Let her have a little fun with him. And if he still get's in the way, then you can destroy him", she suggested. _

_Angelus looked into his daughters eyes and knew Kaitlynn wouldn't like to see Drusilla upset. "I'll let him live, a little longer"._

* * *

"And this is the lab", Kaily said while Toby peeked into the room. "Impressive", he said. All of the sudden Toby sneezed and before Kaily knew it, she met eye to eye with a demon who had green skin and blue spikes. His eyes were red. "T-Toby?", Kaily stepped back a few steps and her face was frightend. Toby noticed her expression. "Kaily, wait, I can explain", he said. Kaily thanked the gods above that she couldn't breath.

"You're a..".

"Brachen Demon. Just like my dad", he said, "We're rather peaceful, well, half Brachens. I would never hurt someone", Toby explained. Kaily looked at him. "It's kinda, impressive", she told him and blushed. "We also have a strong skin in the back of our neck, so decapatation is nearly impossible".

Kaily chuckled. "Wish it was so easy for vampires". Toby's face had gotten a little saddend. "I heard it on the news. Isn't hard, not seeing you're friends anymore?", he asked. Kaily felt her eyes tear up a little. But she was strong. "At times, but I think of it this way. I might find my biological parents. I still have Emma, my best friends ever since I was a baby", she said, "But there's one person who I'd love to see again".

Toby guessed, "Jason?", Kaily's eyes widend. "You know him?", she asked. Toby nodded. "He was a friend of mine", he explained, "Ever since he attended you're school, he's diffrent. He wants to be popular and did almost everything to get it".

Kaily gave a nod. "Is he?", she asked. "A demon?", Toby said and smiled. "Yes. A truthfully ugly one", he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the closest computer. Kaily looked on the screen. "A Ano-Movic Demon?", she asked. "They're ugly, indeed", then she frowned. "Why would he.. Ow, 'cause he so ugly?", she asked. Toby snickered. "No. Well, partly. Jason was one of the kids that always got bullied".

"So, new school, new attitude?", she snorted. "At least he gets to go to school".

Toby stood up and smiled when he heard his mom call him. "It was nice meeting you, Kaitlynn", he said. "Thanks, for telling me the truth about Jason", she said and waved him goodbye.

Before she knew it, Harmony stood next to her. "Aah! Harmony!", Kaily yelled. "It's a vamp thing. Who was _that?", _she asked. "Toby, Toby Doyle".


End file.
